In Loving Memory
by Magic Shade
Summary: Harry Potter reminds one Severus Snape of his childhood friend Lily Evans. This an other several changes offer a different look into the world of Harry Potter. Eventual H/Hr, Slight Ron-Bashing, AU


In Loving Memory

Chapter 1: Welcoming

Summary: Harry reminds Snape of Lily instead of James. Simple right? Not really. Also, a few other changes are thrown in for good measure. Eventual H/Hr

-Begin-

A small child named Harry Potter boarded a large red train known as the Hogwarts express. He had received instruction in a letter from the school he was going to be attending, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on how to locate Platform 9 ¾ at the Kings Cross Station in London. Upon arriving there with his trunk and snowy owl, provided by the giant of a man, Hagrid, Harry had seen a large boisterous woman fussing at the group of red headed children she seemed to be in charge of.

Harry had ignored her as she hawked over the platform seemingly looking for someone. He walked right through the column and ended up amidst the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students boarding the train.

It took a few minutes of walking, but Harry was eventually able to find an empty compartment. He loaded his trunk into the overhead compartment and set Hedwig down on the empty seat beside him and leaned back into the seat with a sigh.

A moment later, he glanced up at the sound of the compartment door opening. A girl poked her head in meekly. Her hair was brown and incredibly bushy. Harry stared at her awkwardly for a moment before either of them spoke.

"Um… do you mind if I sit with you…?" The girl's shy question brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Sure. I don't have anyone else to sit with me. It'd be nice to have some company." The girl smiled at his answer before she dragged her own trunk in, and with Harry's help had it quickly stowed away.

"My name's Hermione. Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you…?" Harry recognized the question at the end of her introduction.

"Name's Harry. Harry Potter." Hermione gaped at him for a moment.

"You're the one they mention in all of the books! Of course, I hardly see how any of them are accurate. According to the information you were only one when yo-" Hermione suddenly cut off before blushing and looking down in shame. "I-I-I'm sorry… I didn't think of how sensitive a subject that might be for you."

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment before realization dawned on him. She was talking about his parents murder. With a sigh Harry motioned to the seat across from him. Hermione sat down and gave Harry a small smile.

"To tell you the truth I don't remember it all that well. I remember a bright green light-" "The Killing Curse!" Hermione interrupted him. At his stare she blushed in embarrassment, "The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, is a green light." Harry nodded. "I remember that light, and then there was a scream… I think it was my mom… and then the green light again, and the rest of it it's a blur." Hermione gave Harry a smile that said she was sorry for what had happened to him.

Harry smiled back. There was a comfortable silence for a moment before the door once again slid open and a nervous boy looked inside. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but have either of you seen a toad anywhere near here? I lost my pet, Trevor, and I can't find him!" Harry quickly made a plan of action.

"Why don't you sit down and calm down a little bit first? Looking for something when you're upset never really helps." Harry had plenty of experience with that as he had watched his Uncle Vernon become apoplectic with rage over not finding the telly remote and nearly breaking the telly in the process. "And maybe your toad will come through here. He can't have gotten too far, I'm sure he'll show up eventually." The boy nodded and took the empty seat next to Hermione.

"My name's Neville, Neville Longbottom. It's nice to meet some other First Years. I haven't had much of a chance to meet anyone my own age before… Gran is very protective." Hermione and Harry nodded, and both of them introduced themselves. Neville quickly smiled at the other two occupants of the car, glad to have some company.

It wasn't long before the Treat Trolley came around to their car and Harry and Hermione were given a crash course in Wizarding World treats while a shy Neville was thrilled to know something that the other two occupants didn't, and wasn't hesitant to share his knowledge of it with them.

Harry tried a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor bean only to spit it out in disgust, mumbling something that sounded distinctly like, "Old gym socks…" while Hermione and Neville simply laughed at him, both deciding to avoid the beans after that. They found they all had a similar penchant for the Chocolate Frogs, and spent a good many minutes talking over the cards and the frogs themselves. By chance, Trevor was found when he began chasing an escape frog that he seemed to find particularly interesting.

It was a seemingly short ride as the small group discussed the upcoming school year and their books, some of which they had already begun reading, Hermione more so than Neville and Harry. Part way through, a blonde haired boy flanked by two goons passed through their car, the blonde haired one offering a pleasant hello upon seeing them before leaving after they exchanged greetings.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Hogsmeade station, now clad in school robes, and departed from the train, leaving their luggage behind as it would be taken care of. The small trio followed the group up to the castle, before hearing a booming voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years ova' here! No more than three to a boat, ya hea'!"

Harry's face lit up at the sound. "Hagrid!" An enormous man standing up ahead directing the first year students into the boats turned at the sound of his name being called.

"'ARRY!" Hagrid enveloped the small boy in an enormous hug, nearly crushing him. It was a short exchange of introductions between Hagrid, Hermione and Neville before they all piled into a boat and made their way to the castle, and ended up in a small room with the rest of the First Years, all of them clamoring about how they were going to be sorted.

Some of them moaned about trolls and werewolves and dark curses, one boy with flaming red hair remarking how his brothers had told him that they'd have to fight a Dark Wizard captured by the Ministry in order to prove their worth.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, leaning over to speak to Neville and Harry. "_Hogwarts: A History_ says that all we have to do is wear the Sorting Hat until it decides which House we should be placed in." Neville and Harry nodded smiling quietly. It was then that an aged witch entered the room. She surveyed the students with a stern unwavering gaze.

"First Year Students. Please enter the Great Hall in a single file line and please approach the Hat when your name is called in order to be sorted. Then proceed directly to your House Table. Understood?" There was a room full of nodding heads before the witch nodded sharply. "Good."

The students entered the large hall and gaped about the room, amazed at the enchanted ceiling and the many students sitting at long wooden tables, the row of Professors at the front of the room, a small stool and a raggedy old hat sitting in front of them. The aged witch pulled out a roll of parchment, and began calling out names.

The trio stood near each other, silently watching as the students ahead of them were sorted. Some into Hufflepuff, a few into Ravenclaw, A few Gryffindors, a Slytherin or two, and finally, "Granger, Hermione." Hermione gave the two boys a weak smile before walking up and jamming the decrepit hat on her head.

Immediately an aged voice, almost with a soft cloth like quality invaded her mind.

_"Ah yes… Miss Granger. Let's see here. Hmmm, you thirst for knowledge of every sort. Yes… very much a Ravenclaw…"_

Hermione thought back to the Hat, hoping it could hear her. _"Put me somewhere where I can have friends. I'm tired of being alone because of how smart I am."_

The Hat laughed jovially in her mind. _"Yes! You would do excellently in Ravenclaw! But, you're courageous to demand your rightful place, nothing for it then I suppose. Better be…"_ The Hat's next word rang out across the Hall in bold reverberation. "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione blushed as she set the hat back down on the stool and hurried to take an empty seat at the table bedecked in crimson and gold to a round of applause.

It was several minutes before the next of the trio was called up. "Longbottom, Neville." Neville meekly approached the Hat before the witch placed in upon his head, it barely touching him before a shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" Once more filled the Hall, Neville's face taking on a delighted smile as he made his way to the table and sat beside Hermione.

Harry waited for his name to be called. He watched as the pale haired child he met briefly on the train was sorted into Slytherin, and before long, his name was called out by the aged Professor. "Potter, Harry." Immediately, whispers sprung up around the Hall. Whispers of if it was really _the_ Harry Potter and other things.

Harry slowly made his way to the stool and felt the weathered hat being placed on his head. That voice filled his head, and Harry could almost _feel_ it shuffling through his mind.

_"Ohoho! A student adept enough to actually know I'm able to practice Legilimency. How rare." _Harry blinked.

_"What's Legilimency?"_

He could almost feel the hat sigh. _"So much potential and yet so little knowledge… It's the art of reading another's mind, it can be blocked by Occlumency, the art of shielding one's mind. But this is neither the time nor the place for that. I'm supposed to be sorting you. Let's see._

_ "Hmmm, you would do so well in Ravenclaw. Much like your friend Granger, you have a thirst for knowledge. Very much so indeed…_

_ "You're very loyal to what friends you have. Awful muggles that raised you… at least that instilled in you a sense of loyalty, but at a very steep price… You'd be a good match for Hufflepuff indeed. Although perhaps not a good enough finder but that could be remedied…_

_ "Now… ambitious… Well! Slytherin would do _wonders_ for you my boy! Absolute wonders… you would go far… incredibly so. With your talent and that environment of ambitiousness, even Riddle would be unable to compare to you in your prime… but perhaps that's not what you need…_

_ "Yes… yes… Courage. Something you have in spades my dear boy. Slytherin would be the best for your potential, but then again, at what cost? You've had to surrender much in your short life. I fear I may be making a mistake regarding your power, but then again, perhaps I am making a better decision. It is not always our ambition that leads us to greatness. I wouldn't mind speaking with you more my dear boy. See if Dumbledore won't allow you to speak with me on occasion. In the mean time, I have to say- _GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded.

Cheers and yells rang out across the Hall as other tables clapped respectfully, and Harry noticed a teacher, one with long black hair, standing and smiling proudly as he clapped. The Slytherin table was mostly quiet, some of the more decent members clapping respectfully, a few huddled in on themselves in self righteous pity for not getting Harry in their house. Back with the Gryffindors, people were jumping on the table and dancing, cheering still continuing as Harry sat down across from Hermione and Neville. The noise was eventually quieted and the witch resumed calling out the names.

Eventually they reached a few students left, one a red-headed boy who looked similar to several of the boys sitting at the Gryffindor Table. "Weasley, Ronald" was called out. As he strode up to the Hat, smiling weakly at the Gryffindor Table, the three red headed boys who looked very similar smiling encouragingly back, the Hat was placed on his head, and the Hat's dilemma began

_"Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear… I've had difficulty sorting students before, but you boy, you are a conundrum I've never quite seen." _The boy beamed internally.

_"It must be because I'm so awesome the Hat can't figure out what House wouldn't be overwhelmed by me!" _The Hat heaved a heavy sigh.

_"No. It's not because of what you _lack_ rather than what you have. Ravenclaw House is out. You are hardly intelligent let alone thirsting for knowledge. Hufflepuff, absolutely not. You have not a single shred of loyalty unless it is to yourself. You're a user of others Ronald, Hufflepuff is not you. Slytherin, absolutely not again. You have no ambitions of any sort! You do _nothing!_"_

Ron still smiled to himself. _"Well, I guess all that's left is Gryffindor right? Stick me there with those blokes! My family has _always_ been Gryffindors!"_

_"Because your family has always been courageous enough to stand up for what they believe in and loyal to their friends! You my boy, are not. You are jealous and self-serving and would flee at the first sign of trouble. You aren't courageous, only opportunistic. It seems I must use trivial facts to determine your Housing, how awful…"_

Ron frowned now. _"I'm not jealous and opportunistic, whatever that means! I want to be in Gryffindor, I want to graduate Hogwarts, I'm _going _to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, and no stupid Hat is going to tell me otherwise1"_

_ "Finally a bit of backbone out of you my boy. However, everything you mentioned is ambitious and self-serving. I'm afraid I must not listen to your wish. You would only hinder those in a gentler House. I'm afraid I must sort you as you have described yourself. It has to be- _SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Hall immediately fell silent. Several Gryffindors gaped openly, while some of the Slytherins seemed almost horrified at the declaration. Finally, the silence was broken as the same black haired Professor slowly began clapping, a frown marring his normally gentle features. The red-haired boy slowly ambled over to his table.

One of the red-haired boys at the Gryffindor table leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"That black-haired one, that's Professor Snape. Teaches Potions here. He's known Mum and Dad for years. Probably disappointed Ronald didn't get sorted into his House." Harry, knowing a little bit about the Houses from the discussions on the train whispered back.

"Snape's Head of Gryffindor House?" The red-haired kid laughed slightly.

"No, he's head of Slytherin. Kind of weird considering he was a Gryffindor himself."

-End-

Wow. This chapter was a chore to slog through. Hopefully things will improve now that I'm away from all of the standard getting to Hogwarts events. Very short I know, introductions simply glazing back over things we already know has never been my forte. Rest assured my later chapters will have a bit more oomph to them.

And there are plenty of changes afoot. Ron is a Slytherin yes. He only had some very weak ambitions which caused the Hat to place him in Slytherin, the House of Ambition. This story is going to have some slight Ron-bashing, but that isn't the focus.

Neville won't be a sniveling coward as he actually has support from day one here. Rest assured, he is still slightly damaged by his Gran's coddling, but he'll fix that.

And the biggest change, Snape was a Gryffindor in school. This has a big effect on why Harry reminds him of Lily, not James, and on other aspects of the story down the road.

This story is going to take quite a bit of time to come to fruition, and will hopefully span all 7 years of Hogwarts, although it will take me a long time to write it.

To explain my slow updates I'll say this. I'm a Senior enrolled in High School. I'm applying to Colleges, taking College Courses, taking other courses, none of which I can fail, and have to maintain a B average or I can't attend College, and I'm about to go into three straight weeks of hours of rehearsal for a Musical after school.

A man once said, "What we do most often conflicts with what we want." I want to write this story and develop it well, and make it nice and thought out, but what I do is an entirely different matter. Being a Theatre Major I have a lot of things to prepare for this year so not a lot of time can be devoted to my writing. I'll update this story when I get the chance to though.


End file.
